


A Knight and his Mage

by storybored



Series: WHUMPTOBER (Tune in for suffering) [3]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Astra Loeb, Gen, John and Chas cuddle, More like Chas sleeps and then there's John, Nightmares, Platonic Soulmates, newcastle, they also share a bed most nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Chas was used to the mumblings of a tired John Constantine but when that shit brain to mouth filter ran out it still could throw him for a loop





	A Knight and his Mage

Chas was used to sharing his bed with John by this point. Especially after a job where Chas ends up dying, John would be in bed first feigning sleep waiting for Chas to get comfortable before latching onto him like the touch starved man he actually was. But this wasn’t one of those times, the Pazuzu made John clingy. John’s head would pillowed on Chas’s chest. John talked in his sleep typically mumblings about whatever magic he was learning about, but when he had bad dreams he was deadly silent his face screwed up and hands clenching the blanket tight. 

Chas woke up with a start when something smacked him in the face,”John?”

John still wasn’t fully awake and was flailing,”No…...stop.”

“John!” Chas shook the skinny Brit awake and dodged the near head butt from John jerking awake.

“Astra?” John looked around confused, before settling on Chas’s face,”I could’ve grabbed her. Chas, I could’ve saved her.”

Chas put an arm around John and pulled him close,”You couldn’t have.”

“I had her in my grasp, I felt her hand brush mine.” John’s shoulders shook,”I killed her. Annie was right. I'm a failure and ,God, should’ve just left myself in Ravenscar to rot ”

Chas pulled away so John could look at him,”John. Listen to me, if you were still in Ravenscar Liv would be dead, and so would all those people that we helped since. You can’t save everybody.”

John’s voice was broken,”I could have saved her. If I was better, I could have saved her.”

Chas knew better then to argue with John most days but on those days were he listened mattered enough to Chas to continue trying,”I know, John, I know.”

John buried his head in Chas’s chest and shuddered, he wasn’t a man easily reduced to tears but the rising darkness was dragging the warlock known as John Constantine through the mud and back to hell were most thought he belonged and showed no signs of stopping. Chas knew it’d get worse before it got better, if it got better but Chas was worried about the very real possibility that they could win and Chas could have his 30 odd lives and no best friend, while the world kept turning unaware of the utter bastard who burnt himself out in their place.


End file.
